The Boy who lived to be Hook
by deathknighttimas
Summary: As in act of uncontrolled magic after that fateful Halloween, Harry was sent back in time,and to a different world where he grew up to become a certain one handed pirate captain. As an escape route from Neverland, Hook travels to Avalon which begins his journey to his true destiny as a Hero. Multicrossover Hp/Ouat/Gargoyle/Marvel/Disney Harry is Killian Jones. HarryxHarem
1. Chapter 1

**The Boy who live to be Hook**

 **spells ,and Loud voices**

 _Computers,Scrolls,letters,phones,books,and flashbacks_

A/n I don't own anything .

Harry Potter/Disney/Once upon a time/Gargoyles/Marvel

Pairing HarryxHermionexPadmaxPavartixEmmaxLunaxDaphnexTraceyxElizaxElsa

CharmingxSnow Maleficentxsusprise JamesxLily CharlusxDorea Godfather Fury Fem Thor

Ron,Ginny,Snape,and Molly bashing Alive Potter Grandparents Fan casting Charlus Potter is played by the late Edward Herrmann,and Dorea Potter nee Black is played by Kelly Bishop.)

 **Fourth Year Announcements,Escaping Neverland, The Battle of the Avalon Clan,and Leaving Avalon**

'Another year and no Harry.',thought Lady Dorea Potter nee Black as the sorting just ended. Dorea Potter took the History of Magic position thirteen years ago waiting for her only grandson to come to Hogwarts. After Lord Voldemort tried to kill Harry ,and who they thought was Harry's twin brother, Professor Dumbledore scanned the two boys at the same time when the test said that one of the boys was a squib, Dumbledore thought it was Harry,but Harry prove him wrong by using accidental magic to vanish to a unknown destination. Dumbledore did the scan again it revealed that the other boy was a squib son of Lucius Malfoy,and Narcissa Malfoy which they were arrested ,and sent to Azkaban for line stealing. Harry's godfathers have spend every free moment of they had to try,and find Harry. While Sirius' search was focused in the magical world. Harry's other godfather a magically awared muggle friend of Lily, Nick Fury looked the rest of the world. But there was no results. Because of it Fury focused on seeing if the Tesseract maybe a way to find Harry.

"This year there will be no Quidditch cup.",annouced Dumbledore which caused the great hall to yell in protest. "Instead we will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament."

Meanwhile in Neverland Captain Hook,Emma Swan,Emma's parents,Emma's son Henry, ,Regina,and Tinkerbell were running being chased by Peter Pan,and the army of lost boys.

"Quick to the Jolly Roger!",shouted Hook as they head to Hook's pirate ship.

"Just how are we going to get out of here. Pan is the only one who allows people to leave Neverland.",said Regina

"I have a way.",said Hook as he began to remember a meeting thirty two years ago at a tavern in one of the port towns in the Enchanted forests.

"Another drink !",shouted one of Hook's crew members who was drunk out of his gourd.

"Mr. Smee make sure he gets to the Jolly Roger safely.",said Hook to a man wearing a red hat.

"Yes sir, Captain Hook sir.",said as he left the Captain Hook alone as he help the drunken sailor. After about five minutes a tall dark skin man wearing standard peasent clothing with a massive sword on his back. The strange thing is his eyes. His eyes were gold ,and were shining with magic that could border the dark one Rumpleslitskin,but they were different kind of magic more align with light then darkness. He walks to the table that Hook was sitting at.

"May I buy you a drink? What will you have?",said Hook as he motion for a serving girl to come over.

"I will have a mug of Mead. I came to speak with you Hook.",said the man as he sat .

"So what do you want to talk to me about mate.",said Hook as their drinks arrive.

"I am here to tell you a bit of heritage. As much as I can without angering my Lord.",said man before he took a sip of his mead.

"So what of my heritage can you tell me? Let me guess I am son of some knight who was disgrace because of cowardice in the Ogre wars, or son of some dark sorceress that try to take over the kingdom that your from even though it is her birthright to rule.",said Hook jokenly

"No your father is from a long line of Sorcerers of the side of Light ,and your mother is heiress to two mighty thrones of magical worlds. I know that you are seeking revenge against Rumplestiltskin for murdering your lover, and taking your hand. I also know that you have a enemy that you are prophecied to defeat.",said the man

"Yeah are you offering aided in my revenge?",asked Hook as the man shook his head.

"No,but I am giving you a way to get away from Neverland when you decide to leave Pan's service while you are in Neverland.",said the man

Back to the present the group just reach the Jolly Roger.

"Lets get going. I want to get some distance before saying the spell so that Pan can't over hear it.",said Hook as he grab the wheel ,and turned it a way from Neverland in to open sea after about one hour they had made a safe distances from Neverland.

"So what is your plan now Hook?",asked Regina

" **Vocate venti fortunate ex ricae Oberonis.** ",chanted Hook which caused to pale,and the seas began to become rougher.

"Why are you turning pale?",asked Snow White

"The spell Hook is casting will take use to a potential much dangerous land then Neverland.",said

" **Et hic navis frugum regate,ad orae Avalonis.** ",chanted Hook as a massive fog bank appeared.

"Are you insane Hook?",yelled

"What is the problem?",asked Emma

"The spell he used took us to Avalon. The domain of the Fairfolk aka the Childern of Oberon aka the third race. They are a race of powerful magic users. The strongest are the Lord Oberon, and his wife Lady Titania. They have powers that make the power of the Dark One looks like a child toy in comparsion.",said with fear in his voice.

"You shouldn't be afraid Crocodile for Avalon has been abandon for almost a thousand years. By decree of Oberon himself that his childern were banished from Avalon for a thousand year to learn compassion for humanity ,and the other races.",explained Hook as the Jolly Roger headed closer to the coast. The people on Jolly Roger saw on the beach two human a dark hair woman in a red leather jacket,and a knight fighting along side a group of Gargoyles fight several sand constructs.

"We should help them.",said Snow White.

"I hope you guys know how to load cannons . Once they are loaded target the sand constructs.",said Hook

As soon as the cannons were loaded they were fired taking out the constructs in one shoot. Hook landed the Jolly Roger on the beach.

"Thanks for the help." said one of the male Gargoyles in a deep voice.

"Just who are you guys, and where did you come from?",asked the woman

"I am Emma Swan, this is my son Henry,my dad David Nolan aka Prince Charming, and my mother Mary Margret aka Snow White.",said Emma which caused the woman,and one of the male gargoyle's mouth to drop open.

"I am Regina also known as the evil queen. Henry is my adopted son.",said Regina

"I am Rumplestilskin at your service. I am also known as .",said

"I am Tinkerbell.",said Tinkerbell

"I am Killian Jones, my dear lady. I am also known as Captain Hook. We just escaped a very dangerous situation made by Peter Pan in Neverland.",said Hook

"I am Elisa Maza NYPD detective. The gargoyle dog is Bronxs.",said Elisa

"They call me Goliath.",said a large male gargoyle

"I am Tom the guardian. Lets get going to the castle.",said Tom

"I have a question. Why are some of you guys named after fairytale characters?",asked Elisa

"You see most of us come from a world known as the Enchanted forest where the fairytales you are familiar with are real. There are several other worlds such as Neverland,Wonderland,Oz,the Enchanted forest,and the world with out color for example.",explained Snow White

"So you guys are the real Snow White,Prince Charming,Captain Hook,Tinkerbell,Evil Queen,and Rumplestilskin?",asked Elisa as they continue to walk to a massive castle.

"Yes dearie ,but don't believe all that you have read. For example Peter Pan is a tryantical dicator of Neverland,and many of us have what you call dual roles. As an example Pan was also the Pied Piper.",said Rumpleslitskin as they reach the castle. As soon as Killian enter the castle he felt a rush of energy.

"What in the world is that?",asked Emma

"My guess Hook is part fairfolk. Most likely descended from a powerful one as well.",said Tinkerbell

"How powerful are we talking about?",asked Regina

"Well due to the amount of energy surging from Hook most likely a high ranking member like Lord Oberon,Lady Titania,Puck,Grandmother,Anubis,or even Coyote.",said Tinkerbell

"Wait a minute. You mean Native American deities, and Egyptians deities are real.",said Henry

"Yes several of the gods that the ancient people in the world you grew up in are in fact are Fairfolk. Except for the norse gods they are something all together different.",said Tinkerbell as they enter the great hall that was turned in to a make shift infirmary where several gargoyles lay injured,a old woman,and an elder man was taking care of them.

"Tom you returned with Goliath. Who are the rest ?",asked the woman as she hugged Tom.

"They help fight the Archmage. Most of them are from another world where tales that young ones grew up on are real.",said Tom

"Who is the Archmage?",asked Emma

"The Archmage is my former teacher. He is a powerful sorcerer. Even more so now that he wields the eye of Ra, the Phoenix gate,and somehow a very powerfull spell book called the Grimorum Arcanorum. But it is impossible for the Grimorum Arcanorum to come here to Avalon as no magics from any world other then magic of the Children of Oberon are allow here. I sorry I forgot my manners, I am the Magus.",said the Magus

"So what is the plan?",asked Hook as he came out of the minor trance he was in.

"We need to do a three seperate attacks. A group will go after the Archmage,another will fight the Childern of Oberon that the Archmage teamed up with the Weird sisters,and the last group will deal with the two warriors that they brought with.",said Tom

"I will lead the attack on the Archmage.",said Goliath

"I think magic users will be useful fighting against the Archmage,and the Children of Oberon.",said Hook

"I will go with Goliath.",said Magus,and a pair uninjured Gargoyles one of them a female with Goliath's color.

"I will fight the children of Oberon.",said Tinkerbell,Regina,and Rumpleslitskin

"That leaves the Charmings,Elisa,Emma,Tom,and myself to fight the warriors.",said Hook

"Can I join?",asked Henry

"No,but you can help Katerine take care of the injured.",said Emma

After about an hour after the two groups left a older man wearing black leather duster,and a female gargoyle walked in to the courtyard. Both of them were in a trance ,and carrying laser guns.

"What kind of weapons are those?",asked Hook as the man shoot his gun sending a red beam that just barely missed Prince Charming.

"They are using laser rifles.",said Elisa confusing the Charmings,and Hook.

"What in the name of Davey Jone's is a laser?",asked Hook

"A laser is compressed energy.",explained Elisa simply.

"I think I can get around them to hit one of them.",said Charming

"I will distract them.",said Hook as he stood up which cause the two enemies to fired their weapons at Hook who quickly decided to use his sword to block the laser blast reflecting them back at the two knocking them out cold,and destroying Hook's sword in the process.  
"Well that was anticlimatic.",said Emma as they walked over to the two fallen enemies.

"Lets chain them up together so they can't escape.",said Charming. After about an hour Tinkerbell,Regina,and Rumpleslitskin walked with three beautiful women chained up .

"So these are the Children of Oberon that allied with the Archmage.",said Hook

"Yes they gave us a run for our money.",said Regina as she sat down.

After about thirty minutes later Goliath returned carrying the Magus in his arms.

"The Archmage is dead,but the battle took a toll on the Magus. He wishes to speak with Killian alone.",said Goliath as he took the Magus,and layed him on a bed in the Great Hall which was turned into a infirmary.

"Killian Jones,long ago I had a vision before coming to Avalon of me passing the Grimorum on to you. For it will help you fufill your true destiny.",said the Magus

"What destiny is that to be a villian?",said Hook

"No to be a Hero is what you were always ment to be. Even as an infant in your crib you stopped an evil sorcerer,and in a vision I saw you fighting with allies to stop a evil warlord from destroying all life. You have a long journey ahead of you. With my dying breath I give your the title of Magus.",said the Magus as he took his last breath as he handed Hook a well worn leather bond book. As Hook left the room he remember the day that Milah died, because of the Crocodile.

"I swear on my soul,and Milah's grave that I will be the hero that you knew I can be. ",said Hook to himself as he met up with the group.

"Can you guys get us a ride all of the boats that were from Avalon were destroyed by the Archmage's sand contructs?",asked Elisa

"I will grant you permission to journey with us on the Jolly Roger.",said Hook before Regina,or Rumpleslitskin can try to control the situation. The group headed towards the beach. One of the Avalon clan Gargoyles by the name of Angela joined them on the Jolly Roger. As the Jolly Roger began to headed out to see Tom remembered something.

"Avalon does not take you where you want to go, but where you need to go.",shouted Tom

"Bloody Hell!",shouted Hook


	2. Chapter 2

**The Boy who live to be Hook**

 **spells ,and Loud voices**

 _Computers,Scrolls,letters,phones,books,and flashbacks_

A/n I don't own anything .

Harry Potter/Disney/Once upon a time/Gargoyles/Marvel

Pairing HarryxHermionexPadmaxPavartixEmmaxLunaxDaphnexTraceyxElizaxElsa

CharmingxSnow Maleficentxsusprise JamesxLily CharlusxDorea Godfather Fury Fem Thor

Ron,Ginny,Snape,and Molly bashing Alive Potter Grandparents Fan casting Charlus Potter is played by the late Edward Herrmann,and Dorea Potter nee Black is played by Kelly Bishop.)

 **Breakfast Prophecy,telling the rest of the Potters,the Arrival,and suprising changes to Hook.**

As Dorea Potter sat down for breakfast the day that Durmstrang ,and Beubaxton were arriving she notice that Professor Trelawney was sitting at breakfast. That was strange for she usually is in her classroom in the north tower only leaving for the opening and closing feasts,staff meeting,and emergencies. As professor Dumbledore sat down for breakfast Trelawney made a strange gasping sound. Luckly none of the students where in the Great Hall at the time.

"The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord is coming. He bears the kingsword forge of quicksilver forged in the sky whom sheathe in granite. He comes with the one whom broke the Dark Curse. He will arrive by the blessed isle of the Fae. He comes with love ones. Soon his royal heritage will be reveal. He will be forced by two enemies to face an ancient tournment. Each trial will be disrupted by both enemies. He protects the one with the heart of the true believer. The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord is coming.",said Trelawney is a strange deep raspy voice.

"Albus, I need to cancel my classes today. I have to tell my family that Harry is returning from where ever he went.",said Dorea as she left her breakfast.

"Yes my friend,but be here for when the other schools arrive.",said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye. Dorea walked to her office,and used the floo saying"The Potter Manor"

As Dorea arrived in her home her husband Charlus,her son James,and her daughter in law Lily were sitting down for breakfast. After the disappearance of Harry, the griefing Lily,and James moved in the Potter Manor because they wanted to be close to the updated Potter family tree so they can see if Harry is still alive at least. After about a month of grieving James returned to the Auror corps as Lily joined Charlus' insurance company only if to serve a distraction from the pain of missing Harry.

"Dorea what are you doing here? Don't you have classes?",asked Charlus who was surprise to see his wife.

"I cancel my classes today, because of a prophecy that I just heard this morning.",said Dorea as she sat down as a house elf brought her a plate of breakfast.

"What was the prophecy mum?",asked James

"I am not going to tell you word for word,but I took divination while I was school so I was able to translate the meaning. Harry is coming by way of Avalon. Also he somehow got a hold of Excalibur.",said Dorea which caused other three to jaws to drop.

"Masters,and Mistresses the family tree is changing.",said a House elf that appeared out of thin air. Which caused the group to run to the family tree room. They saw that next to Harry's name three women were connected to his name Princess Emma Charming(Swan),Queen Elsa of Arendale,and Elisa Maza (Heir of Coyote the trickster).

"Who are the Charmings,and Coyote? Where is Arendale?",asked Charlus

"I read about both the Charmings ,and Coyote. The Charmings is the last name of several princes in mundane fairytales. Coyote is a trickster as well as a member of the Fae. Coyote is worshiped by the Native Americans in the southwestern United States. But the Arendale part confuses me.",said Lily

"Well Harry is surprising us by starting up several of the older houses that merged to form Potter family. Because Elisa is Lady Peverell. But it seems that there are more missing spots.",said Charlus

"I'm wondering how on earth it say the heir of Magus, Merlin,and Le Fay?",asked James

"I remember in journal of Godric Gryffindor that he learned magic from a scottish court sorcerer by the name of Magus. Magus after making a horrible mistake made a wizarding oath to protect the eggs of the Gargoyle clan that he forced them in their stone sleep until the castle rises above the clouds. With the help of Godric causing a distaction for the guards of king Constantine the third of Scotland, Magus along with Princess Katharine,and a peasent boy by the name of Tom took the eggs to Avalon for their protection. There are myths that time runs differently in Avalon so it is possible that Harry has meet the Magus who is most likely a elderly man and made Harry in to his heir.",said Charlus.

"I have a feeling that Harry is going to arrive then the other schools arrive. As part of the prophecy it mentions the Triwizard Tournament.",said Dorea

"If that is the case I am going to Hogwarts today.",said Charlus with James ,and LIly nodding in agreement.

"I think it would be wise that we take Harry shopping tomorrow for robes,and such.",said James.

"I need to contact my birth family so that they can be a part of the family reunion.",said Lily

"I need to be at Hogwarts when the other schools arrive.",said Dorea

"We are going to accompany you.",said Charlus

Several hours later at Hogwarts grounds,the students were in lines waiting for other schools.

"Are those dragons?",asked a Gryffindor first year as he notice something coming in the sky.

"No those are winged horses.",said a third year as the winged horses landed with the carriage they were pulling.

"I don't see Harry with the french students.",said James which caused Lily to slap him upside the head.

"The prophecy said by way of AVALON not France.",said Lily as a massive ship appear from the bottom of the Black lake. As Professor Dumbledore was talking to Igor Karkaroff the headmaster of Dumstrang a thick fog appeared out of no where.

"What is with this fog?",asked Professor McGonagall as the forecast mentioned nothing about fog.

"It is the magic of Oberon's Island.",said a blond ravenclaw third year by the name of Luna Lovegood in a dreamy expression. In the mist a large frigate appeared. The muggleborns,and muggle raised gasp when they saw the flag on top of the mast which was a skull,and crossbones. The frigate running a grounded on the shore a short distance from the Dumstrang ship.

In the captain's cabin of the Jolly Roger Captain Hook was getting some much needed sleep for the many adventures he has been on since leaving Avalon. The first stop was the location that Goliath's clan was before the curse was effected to their stones sleep to stop a pair of restless spirits. The nexts stop was Queen's Florence Island where Hook actually gave the chief a pep talk that sounded more like insulting him in order for the chief to fight a Child of Oberon by the name of Raven who wanted to take over the island. The next stop of Prague where Hook actually meet his maternial grandfather who was trying to use the Golem of Prague as a new body instead of it's duty as the guardian. Then they traveled to Paris where they encountered the two warriors from Avalon who appeared to have fallen in love with each other. While in Paris Killian,Emma,and Elisa fell in love themselves. The next stop was London while most of the group dealt with a missing Gargoyle from the London clan, Hook was called by a mysterious force to an Abbey where there was an a older lady as well as a stone with a slot in it. The stone glowed transporting Hook, and the woman to Camelot where there was a sword in a stone. Apparently that the magic in Excalibur decided that Arthur was not worthy to not only to wield it,but also to rule. First the lady tried to pull the sword ,but it barely moved. Before Hook could try Arthur shoved Hook,and tried to reclaim his sword. He failed. Finally Hook took a try ,and easily pulled the sword. Hook decided to let Merlin supervise Arthur to rule while he return to his journey. Merlin gave Hook a book that he filled with his own personal spells. Next they traveled to Ireland where they defeated the true Banshee,and discovered that Bronxs was actually Hook's familiar. They traveled to Australia where Hook meet is maternial Aunt,and Grandmother as the created a machine that was trying to terraform the entire world. Next in Nigeria while most of the group was fighting a child of Oberon,Hook ended up helping a prince of the African nation of Wakanda dealing with a thief of their most valuable resource from a weapons dealer. Then they headed to Arizona, help not only the child of Oberon Coyote to protect on special carvens ,but also connected Elisa's father to his heritage.

"Are you trying to destroy my ship?",asked Hook as he opened his eyes,and notice what happen to his body by magic of Avalon.

"What the Bloody hell?!",shouted Hook as he discovered that he was deaged to fourteen.

"Just who are you,and what are you doing here?",asked Dumbledore.

"I am Prince Charming. This is my wife Snow White,my daughter Emma,and my grandson Henry.",said Charming

"I am Tinkerbell.",said Tinkerbell

"I am Regina.",said Regina

"I am Mr. Gold.",said

"I am Killian Jones,but you may know me as Harry Potter,and Captain Hook. We were brought here by Avalon's magic. As for the three statues are Goliath,Angela,and my familiar Bronxs.",said Hook as he walked out of the captain's cabin which causes every adult to gasp as Hook looked like a teenage James Potter,but with a hook for a hand,and Lily Potter's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Boy who live to be Hook**

 **spells ,and Loud voices**

 _Computers,Scrolls,letters,phones,books,and flashbacks_

A/n I don't own anything .

Harry Potter/Disney/Once upon a time/Gargoyles/Marvel

Pairing HarryxHermionexPadmaxPavartixEmmaxLunaxDaphnexTraceyxElizaxElsa

CharmingxSnow Maleficentxsusprise JamesxLily CharlusxDorea Godfather Fury Fem Thor

Ron,Ginny,Snape,and Molly bashing Alive Potter Grandparents Fan casting Charlus Potter is played by the late Edward Herrmann,and Dorea Potter nee Black is played by Kelly Bishop.)

 **Family united,Hospital wing leads to Rumpleslitskins' arrest,Lighting of the Goblet of Fire,and the entering of Harry's name.**

After Harry introduce himself caused all of the muggleborn students,and the Muggle studies teacher to faint.

"Why are the student's fainting?",asked James to Lily who slapped her forehead.

"Harry basically just said he grew up in a world where he became a story book character.",said Lily

"Welcome Mr. Potter. We here at Hogwarts have been trying to send your acceptence letter for the past four years. Can you kindly explain why you didn't receive the letters?",asked Dumbledore

"I was frozen in time,because of a curse that she caused.",said Harry as he pointed his hook at Regina. At that Alastor Moody who was the Defense against the Dark arts professor that year stunned her,and bounded her up despise Henry's attempts to stop him.

"Sorry kind,but she is potential threat.",said Moody as he levitated her ,and took her away for the Aurors to take in to custody.

"Professor Dumbledore can we use a room to get to know Harry?",asked Charlus

"Yes the family meeting room on the first floor is open. I will have refreshments sent to you.",said Dumbledore

"The rest of my group will need food,and some medical attention from our adventures since we left Avalon.",said Harry which caused everyone,but Dumbledore,Madame Maxine,Igor Karkaroff,The Potters,and the group that he traveled with jaws to drop.

"Well that was a more interesting reaction.",said Charlus as he lead the group to the family meeting room not to far away from the Great Hall as Madam Promfrey lead the rest of Harry's group to the hospital wing.

"I think it may be good that you introduce yourselfs because I have faint memories of any of you.",said Harry

"Well I am your grandfather Charlus,and this your grandmother Dorea.",said Charlus

"I am your dad James,and this is your mother Lily.",said James

"I wished that my parents,my sister,and her husband were able to come for this family reunion.",said Lily

"Is your father Halcyon Renard,your mother Anastasia Renard,and sister Janine'Fox' Xanatos?",asked Harry

"Yes why?",asked Lily curious about his answer.

"Well Avalon as a weird method for leaving the realm. Avalon does not send where you want to go ,but where you need to go. I met grandpa Halcyon in Prague when he tried to take the Golem of Prague as a new body. I met grandma Anastasia ,and Aunt Fox in Australia when Aunt Fox and Uncle David's little terraforming project went crazy. I never saw anything like that during my years traveling to different worlds.",said Harry as he picked up a finger sandwich with his only hand.

"So what worlds,and kingdoms did you travel to?",asked Dorea

"Well there is my many trips to Neverland, I also been to Wonderland,Camelot twice,Avalon,the world with out color once,and I grew up in the Enchanted Forest aka fairytale world. As for kingdoms Camelot for one ,Arendale, the Empire,and Agrabah. Most of those trips was to get the sweets that Pan demanded.",said Harry as he took a sip of tea.

"Who is this Pan?",asked Charlus

"Peter Pan the tyrant despot of Neverland. I was working under him to get my revenge for the death of a previous lover who was killed by the dark one.",said Harry as he looked at his hook with a sad expression.

"How did you get the hook?",asked James

"My hand was cut off by the crocodile,because the crocodile thought it was holding a magic bean. The magic beans are a very rare magical artifact that can cause travel to different worlds. I replace my missing hand with the hook as a reminder of my pain,and my oath of vengence I took on Milah's grave.",said Harry

"Do you want your hand back Harry? I believe Madame Promfrey can regrow it.",said Dorea.

"I would like that.",said Harry as the group got up ,and headed to the hospital wing.

"What happen to your hand?",asked Madame Promfrey as they enter the Hospital wing.

"It was cut of by the Dark One.",said Harry as he laid down in a bed.

"Who is this Dark One?",asked James which caused Harry to point his hook at 's bed.

" you are under arrest for assaulting an heir ,and member of the Most Ancient,and Most Noble house of Potter.",said James as he put magic dampening cuffs on 's wirsts. James also casted a patonrus that took the form of a stag to send a message to the Auror office to send back up. After about five painful minutes later Harry's new hand was fully grown.

"It may take some time for your new hand to be as good as the hand you are used to using.",explain Madame Promfrey as Professor Dumbledore came in. In Dumbledore's hand was four letters.

"Well it is a good time as any to hand you, your Hogwarts letters. I have one for Henry Mills-Swan-Charming,Emma Swan-Charming,Elisa Maza,and one for Harry Potter-Gryffindor-Perevell-Ravenclaw-Lefay-Magus.",said Dumbledore

"Aren't these letters for eleven year olds?",asked Emma

"Well when we sent your letters when you were eleven all the owls returned half frozen by some seriously powerful ice magic.",explained Dumbledore

"We will take them to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get their supplies. Tonight they will be staying at the Potter Manor.",said Lily

"Please come,and join us for the welcoming feast. We will be lighting the goblet tonight as well.",said Dumbledore as he left the hospital wing.

"David can you ,and Mary Margret get Goliath,Angela,and Bronxs? They should be getting out of their stone sleep soon.",said Elisa as they headed to the great hall. The food at the feast was a mixture of French,eastern European,and English cusine.

"Tonight we will be lighting the Goblet of Fire to start the Triwizard Tournament. Only students of age are allowed to enter the tournament so an age line will be made. As for the arrivals that after Dumstrang, they traveled from different worlds. Prince Charming,and Snow White will be teaching classes on the cultures for those worlds,and Muggle Education for those who are interest. Tinkerbell will be teaching a couple of classes on Magical creatures from those worlds,and about the different kinds of magic. Also if you go on the Jolly Roger you must be on your best behavior for it is the private property of Harry Potter. Now off to bed.",said Dumbledore.

Several hours later at night after the ageline was casted, a tall skinny causian man with black hair,and green eyes walked towards the goblet. He was wearing gold,and green armor that was not from this world. He had a strange spear in one of his hands. He waved his hand at the goblet causing the fire to split in to three smaller flames,then in to four fires. The figure then took a piece of parchment out of his pocket,and put the parchment in to one of four fires. The fires that the names of the schools above them,but the fire that parchment was put in to had no name. The man wave his hand again returning the fire back to normal.

"Soon no one will stand in my way of the throne.",said the man to himself as he dissapeared.

 **Author Notes**

 **I have recieved a question in the reviews about how ,Regina,and Tinkerbell were able to use magic in Avalon. That answer is simple their magic is emotionally powered. It runs on a different wave link then focus magic which is close to the magic of the Childern of Oberon.**

 **Also for some reason when it Upload the story it deletes name. I try to fix them from now on. In the frist chapter is was not Henry who was yelling at Hook,but . It is going to part of the upcoming plot that Childern of Oberon are not effected by the Author's quill. The will and word of Oberon/Mab overpowers that Quill's Magic. Remember Merlin is Oberon's halfing son,and he is one who gives the Authors the quill in the first place.**

 **Also before anyone asks or comments the events of the Avengers movie will take place BEFORE the Gathering of the childern of Oberon,and Elsa will appear during the second task.**


End file.
